wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Quotes of Warcraft III/Orc Horde
Quotes of Warcraft » Warcraft III » Orc Horde Orc Horde Orc Peon Ready *"Ready to work." What *"Yes?" *"Hmmm?" *"What you want?" *"Something need doing?" Yes *"I can do that." *"Be happy to." *"Work, work." *"Okidoki." Attack *"OK!" *"Kill 'em!" *"I'll try" Warcry *"Why not?!" Pissed *"Whaaat?" *"Me busy. Leave me alone!!" *"No time for play." *"Me not that kind of orc!" Orc Grunt Ready *"My life for the Horde!" Yes *"Dabu!" *"Lok'tar!" *"Swobu!" *"Zug zug!" Attack * "Time for killing!" * "Hragh!" * "Time to die!" What *"Yes?" *"Huh?" *"Master?" *"What you want?" Warcry *"For the Horde!" Pissed *"Why you poking me again?" *"Why don't you lead an army instead of touching me!?" *"Poke poke poke - is that all you do?"(the poking jokes are references to the infamous "Stop poking me!" quote of Warcraft - Orcs & Humans) *"Oh, that was kind of nice." *"Me so horned; me hurt you long time." *"Me no sound like Yoda. Do I? (Yoda-like inflection)" *"(singsong voice) It not easy being green!" (Reference to Kermit's famous song) Orc Raider Ready *"Ready to ride." What *"Yes chieftain?" *"Hmm?" *"Need something?" *"Say the word." Yes *"No problem." *"Yeea!" *"Mush!" *"Let's ride." Attack *"Take 'em." *"Taste my steel!" *"For Doomhammer!" Warcry *"For the glory of the Warchief!" Pissed *"Down boy." *"You're annoying my dog." *"What's that smell? Oh, bad dog!" (wolf whimpers) *"I'm hungry like the wolf!" (a Duran Duran single) Tauren Ready *"May my ancestors watch over me" What *"Bring it on!" *"I am able to help." *"How now?" (as in "How Now, Brown Cow?") Yes *"For the tribes!" *"Immediately." *"Well done." Attack *"Death to the enemies of the Horde!" *"Death to the enemy!" *"Start running." Warcry *"Whuuuooooo!" Pissed *"Do not push me or I will impale you on my horns." *"Da Bulls." (A reference to Saturday Night Live Superfans) *"Got Milk?" *"There's a lot at steak here!" *"Hey, what are these letters burned on my ass?" *"Olé." *"(smashing china) Sorry." (A reference to the idiom "A Bull in a China Shop") Troll Headhunter/Berserker Ready *"Vengeance for Zul'Jin!" (Reference to the Warcraft 2 character) What *"Who you want me kill?" *"Wha'?" *"What'you want me do?" *"Where'you want me go?" Yes *"Aaah!" *"Anything you want." * "You got it man." *"Yeah..." (laughter) Attack *"Taz Dingo!" (Huttese reference) *"Don't mess with the bad guy!" (Razor Ramon from the WWE) *"It's time for a little blood!" Warcry *"Tastingo!" (Huttese reference) Pissed *"What'you bother me for?!" *"Leave it to me, I take a big weight off your shoulders." *"D'you wanna buy a cigar?" (In a Cuban troll accent) *"Lucy…" (Reflective of Ricky from I Love Lucy) *"Say hello to my little friend!" Kodo Beast :Note: All the quotes are grunts and sounds except the following: Pissed *"Here comes the beast again." (grunt) (Reference to the song "Here comes the rain again" by Eurythmics) Wyvern Rider Ready *"Ready to soar, master!" What *"Are there enemies above?" *"On'dabu!" *"Speak, chieftain." *"I need orders." Yes *"To the winds!" *"Let's fly!" *"Onward and Upward!" *"Yeehaw!" Attack *"Die!" *"Death from above!" (Reference to Apocalypse Now) *"Victory for the Horde! *"For the glory of the Horde." Warcry *"Death to all who oppose the Horde!" Pissed *"Peter! I can fly!" (Reference to Peter Pan) *"I can see my house!" *"The only way to fly." (Reference to The Matrix) *"I'm getting a little dizzy." *"FLASH! Aha!" (Referring to Flash Gordon) *"Fly the friendly skies." (Reference to Aliens, an inscription on Ferro's helmet) *"Look, up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a plane! It's me!" (Reference to the Superman comics series) Troll Witch Doctor Ready *"Someone call for de docter?" (reference to Desperados, the computer game) What *"I hear de summons!" *"How may I serve?" *"You seek me help?" *"What you be cravin'?" Yes *"Taz'dingo!" (A common warcry among trolls.) *"Righty way!" *"Dat be good choice, mon!" Attack *"I do it, now!" Warcry *"Ahaa!" Pissed *"Eekum Bokum" (The quote Mumbo Jumbo says in the game Banjo Kazooie) *"Do ya be feelin' well?" *"I may have somethin' for ya." *"We be jammin'." (The song "Jammin'" by Bob Marley) *"It's a cookbook. A cookbook!" (Reference to the short story by Damon Knight called "To Serve Man", or, better known, an episode of Twilight Zone of the same name) *"Soylent gray is made from TROLLS?" (A reference to the movie Soylent Green) *'Ohta:' "Fukui-san?" Fukui: "Yes, go ahead." Ohta: "What the Iron Troll is doing is putting heads in a pot. They have to boil for 20 minutes so the eyes can be used in a second dish, an eye and raspberry sorbet." Woman: "Ooh, sounds good." Orc Shaman Ready *"Storm, earth and fire, heed my call!" *thunder* (This quote is used in the Power of the Horde.) What *"Yes?" *"Yes, warchief?" *"How can I help?" *"Direct me." Yes *"A wise plan." *"Understood." *"For the Horde!" *"Right away." Attack *"Thunder..." *"Power to the Horde!" *"Feel the ground tremble!" *"Lightning!" Warcry *"I dedicate my power to the Horde!" Pissed *"You ever get hit by lightning where the Sun don't shine? *thunder clap*" *"Back off, pup!" *"The sky is falling." (A reference to Chicken Little) *"(sings) Raindrops keep falling on my head." (The song of the same name) *"No time to play, we have war to fight!" *"Electrifying!" *"Blame it on the rain. Bwahahah." (Milli Vanilli Song) Spirit Walker Ready *"The spirits of the earth guide me." What *"The spirits surround me." *"I answer the call." *"What troubles you?" *"I dreamed of this." *"I am one with the earth." Yes *"Just as I foresaw." *"Nag'radabash." *"I see." *"It is destined." *"Mother-earth guide me." Attack *"Return to the earth!" *"Hoof to the head!" (Refference to The Frantics' comedy sketch "Boot to the Head") *"Cho'tagalus!" Warcry *"The fury of the ancients is upon you!" Pissed *"Death is not the end." *"We're all spirits in the material world." (a line from the Police song of the same name) *"I say y'all gonna make me lose my mind up in here." (from rapper DMX) *"My hoof and your ass have an appointment." *"Fear my moo of fury! " *"Yes, the spirits are talking to me. *farts* Oh yes, they´re coming in clearly. *fart* Ahh, now they're forming into a gaseous material. *fart* I can actually see them now. *fart* The spirits are very powerful today." (Reference to a video called "Pastor Gas" or "Farting Preacher", parodying Robert Tilton) Batrider Ready *"Blue troll here!" (Reference to the Axe Thrower in Warcraft 2.) What *"Fire it up, mon!" *"What you want be burned?" *"Yo?" *"We be listenin'." *"Ya, ya? What is it?!" Yes *"You da boss." *"En fuego bebe!" *"Hahaha sounds good to me, mon!" *"I be down wid dat." *"Muaha *snort* ha!" Attack * *"Catch!" * *"Take this!" Warcry *"Flames for Zul'jin!" Pissed *"I can see your house...burning!" (Reference to the Goblin Zeppelin in Warcraft 2.) *''(hums the Batman theme)'' "Nananananananana Nananananananana... Ha, ME!" *"Hey, shut up! The bat can't hear where it's goin'!" *"My balls are burning!" (Bat squeaks) (referring the burning oil he's carrying) *"Tell my wife I– (explosion)." (possibly a reference to the line in the song Space Oddity by David Bowie) Suicide Attack *"The ends justify da means!" Blademaster Ready *"My blade seeks vengeance!" What *"Yes, lord." *"What task is there?" *"I am yours." *"Ooooh." Yes *"I hear and obey." *"Hui!" *"Yes!" *"Excellent choice." Attack *"I listen!" *"Taste my blade!" Warcry *"For the Burning Blade!" Pissed *"Snatch the pebble from my hand, grasshopper." (warning.pngThe given value was not understood. Reference) *"My blade can cut through armour, and still cut a tomato!" (The commercial for the Ginsu knife) *"Twin blade action, for clean close shave every time!" (Gillette Mach 3 razor ad campaign) *"Wassaabi?" (Budweiser ad campaign) Far Seer Ready *"The future is ours." What *"Seeing is believing." *"Destiny awaits." *"My eyes are open." *"Do you need my counsel?" Yes *"I see." *"Ofcourse." *"Watch out." *"It is certain." Attack *"Attack!" *"Look out!" *"Strike!" Warcry *"Spirits of earth and storm, strike!" Pissed *"I see dead people." (Reference to the movie The Sixth Sense. The reveal map cheat is also a reference to the movie) *"Touch your tongue to mine. (wolf whines)" (reference to Thumb Wars, a Star Wars parody film) *"Concentrate and ask again." (Reference to the Magic 8-Ball) *"Outlook not so good." (The Magic 8-Ball) *"Reply hazy. Try again." (Again, the Magic 8-Ball) Tauren Chieftain Ready *"I have an axe to grind." What *"I stand ready." *"Your command?" *"Your order?" *"What would you ask of me?" Yes *"Done." *"For my ancestors!" *"An excellent plan." *"Yes, chieftain." Attack *"For the tribes!" *"Honor guide me!" *"None shall pass!" Warcry *"For the warchief and the tribes!" Pissed *"Pass the peace pipe." *"Hey. Puff, puff, give. That's the rule." (A reference to Friday) *"Ohhh… I can see my ancestors!" *"Back in the old days, we didn't have plural." (referring to the fact that the word "tauren" is both singular and plural, as well as the statement itself: we didn't have plural) *"Only two things come from Texas, and I've got horns." (The phrase "Only two things come from Texas: steers and queers" from An Officer and a Gentleman and Full Metal Jacket) *"Steer clear." Shadow Hunter Ready *"Want to see somethin' real scary?" What *"Who do I kill first?" *"Where are enemies be hidin'?" *"Use my powah." *"Direct ma blade!" *"Who be ma' next victim?" Yes *"Move fasta'!" *"It be a pleasure!" *"Right!" *"Taz'dingo, mon!" *"We be jammin'!" *(Laughter) *"Ya, mon!" Attack *"Ma blade be thirsty!" *"I pity the fool." (Mr. T reference) *"Killin' be easy." *"Die!" Warcry *"It be da mad time, mon!" Pissed *"Keepin' it real, upon de field." *"Your commander is a foo'." (Reference to Mr. T) *"Call me for your free readin'." (Reference to self-proclaimed psychic, Miss Cleo) *"You're da baddest soul in town, mon." *"Humans! Dey tink they know everytin!" (Sebastian from The Little Mermaid) *"You lack discipline!" (Reference to Detective John Kimble in Kindergarten Cop) *"Stop whinin'!" (Reference to above film) *"Look at me, I'm happy." (Reference to Bobby McFerrin´s song "Don´t worry be happy"; one of the lines on the song is "look at me, I´m happy!". *''(Barry White voice)'' "Ooh, baby." Orc Warchief Ready *"Death to all who oppose the Horde!" What *"What is your will?" *"Command me." *"Ready for battle!" Yes *"Yeearrh!" *"Perfect." *"Good one!" *"Yes!" Attack *"The ground shall run red with blood!" *(Roar) *"For the Horde!" *"We ride!" *"Let's ride!" Warcry *"For victory!" Pissed *"You want to hear a joke?" *"Sorry, I got nothin'." Cairne (Hero - Tauren Chieftain) What *"A storm is coming." *"My old bones ache." *"Take heart, young one." *"The Earth Mother is near." Yes *"Precisely!" *"Ishnu'porah." *"Gladly." *"Neashushahmen." Attack *"Ishne'alo'porah!" *"For honor!" *"Attack!" *"Stand and fight!" Warcry *"For the tribes!" Pissed *"Will these troubles never cease?" *"The young warchief is burdened." *"My tribe is proud and strong." *"I pray this old body does not fail me." *"The Earth Mother smiles upon us..." Grom Hellscream (Hero - Blademaster) What *"Warchief?" *"Hmm..." *"I can wait no longer." Yes *"Whatever you say." *"Finally!" *"I'll consider it." Attack *"Weak-minded coward!" *"Let none survive!" Warcry *"Taste the fury of the Warsong!" Pissed *"The Warsong is supreme!" *"Destiny is at hand." *"I can see clearly now.. The rain has gone.." Thrall (Hero - Far Seer) What *"I am the Warchief." *"Lok-regar no'gul." *"Let's get on with it." *"The spirits are restless." Yes *"Hmmm." *"Yes." *"On'dabu." *"For honor." Attack *"Lok-narash!" *"None will survive!" *"For Doomhammer!" *"Your time has come!" Warcry *"For the Horde!" Pissed *"My people are strong." *"I will lead them to their destiny." *"The spirits will guide me." *"I may have been raised by humans, but I'm no fool." Rokhan (Hero - Shadow Hunter) Ready *"Death be a real trip, mon!" (a drug reference) What *"I hear you, mon." *"Don't worry, be happy!" *"I be jammin'." *"I got de righteous groove." Yes *"Taz'dingo." *"You be tricksy." *"I feel you, mon!" *"Sweet." Attack *"My pleasure!" *"For de Darkspear tribe!" *"Heads will roll!" *"No mercy!" Warcry *"Agooni'gugu!" Pissed *"I'll be spearheading that right away!" *"Sadly, the name 'Pinkspear Tribe' was already taken." (Rokhan's tribe is Darkspear; possible reference to the movie Reservoir Dogs or maybe the Pink Squad from the orc novel Grunts! by Mary Gentle.) *"I've lost ma head! It was about, ah, yea big, I was keeping in on my spear. If you find it let me know." (Reference to trolls keeping shrunken heads. Spoken like he actually lost his own head.) *"I made a collage out of some of our little native friends. I call it a pygmy-up bouquet." *"Whadaya mean, what kinda accent is dis? It's a troll accent! I swear, ja makin' me crazy." Drek'Thar (Hero - Far Seer) Ready *"I'm Drek'Thar." What *"What troubles you?" *"Tell me." *"I'm glad you're here." Yes *"I'll look into it myself." *"Hmm..." *"Let's see if we can find any clues." Attack *"Let me at them!" *"Return to the earth!" Warcry *"Ek-grundum-tuk!" Pissed *"I've been concocting a special potion that will aid our warriors in battle." *"We allied with the humans at the battle of Mount Hyjal." *"Our two races have been at peace ever since." Nazgrel Ready *"The Horde owes you a great debt." What *"Time is short, warrior." *"What are your orders?" Yes *"You've done well." *"Let's go!" Attack *"Blood for blood!" *"Life for life!" *"Lok'tar ogar!" Warcry *"Taste the wrath of the Horde!" Pissed *"I spoke to Thrall about the humans encroaching on our lands." *"I don't trust them at all.." Dialogue *''Thrall and Grom Hellscream confront Mannoroth and defeat him. Grom is mortally wounded.'' Grom: "Thrall… The blood haze has lifted… The demon's fire has burnt out in my veins. I… have… freed… myself." Thrall: "No, old friend, you've freed us all." Warning quotes }} Peon * "Can't build there." Grunt * "Our allies' hero has been slain!" * "Our allies' town is being attacked!" * "Our ally needs our help!" * "Our gold mine has collapsed." * "Our gold mine is running low." * "Our hero has been slain." * "Inventory is full." * "Not enough mana." * "Build more burrows." * "We need more gold!" * "We need more lumber!" * "Our town is under attack!" * "We're under attack!" Category:Lore Orc Horde